Nucleosides, and especially purine-type nucleosides and their analogs interact with many biological targets, and some nucleoside analogues have been used as antimetabolites for treatment of cancers and viral infections. After entry into the cell, many nucleoside analogues can be phosphorylated to monophosphates by nucleoside kinases, and then further phosphorylated by nucleoside monophosphate kinases and nucleoside diphosphate kinases to give nucleoside triphosphates. Once a nucleoside analogue is converted to its triphosphate inside the cell, it can be incorporated into DNA or RNA. Incorporation of certain unnatural nucleoside analogues into nucleic acid replicates or transcripts can interrupt gene expression by early chain termination or by interfering with the function of the modified nucleic acids. In addition, certain nucleoside analogue triphosphates are very potent, competitive inhibitors of DNA or RNA polymerases, which can significantly reduce the rate at which the natural nucleoside can be incorporated. Many anti-HIV nucleoside analogues fall into this category, including 3′-C-azido-3′-deoxythymidine, 2′,3′-dideoxycytidine, 2′,3′-dideoxyinosine, and 2′,3′-didehydro-2′,3′-dideoxythymidine.
Various purine-type and other nucleoside analogues can also act in other ways, for example, causing apoptosis of cancer cells and/or modulating immune systems. In addition to nucleoside antimetabolites, a number of nucleoside analogues that show very potent anticancer and antiviral activities act through still other mechanisms. Some well-known nucleoside anticancer drugs are thymidylate synthase inhibitors such as 5-fluorouridine, and adenosine deaminase inhibitors such as 2-chloroadenosine. A well-studied anticancer compound, neplanocin A, is an inhibitor of S-adenosylhomocysteine hydrolase, which shows potent anticancer and antiviral activities.
Unfortunately, many nucleoside analogues that can inhibit tumor growth or viral infections are also toxic to normal mammalian cells, primarily because these nucleoside analogues lack adequate selectivity between the normal cells and the virus-infected host cells or cancer cells. For this reason many otherwise promising nucleoside analogues fail to become therapeutics in treatment of various diseases.
Selective inhibition of cancer cells or host cells infected by viruses has been an important subject for some time, and tremendous efforts have been made to search for more selective nucleoside analogues. In general, however, a large pool of nucleoside analogues is thought to be necessary in order to identify highly selective nucleoside analogues. Unfortunately, the classical method of synthesizing nucleosides and nucleotides having desired physiochemical properties, and then screening them individually, takes a significant amount of time to identify a lead molecule. Although thousands of nucleoside analogues were synthesized over the past decades, if both sugar and base modifications are considered, many additional analogues are still waiting to be synthesized.
During the last few years, combinatorial chemistry has been used to generate huge numbers of organic compounds other than nucleosides, nucleotides, and their analogs resulting in large compound libraries. If nucleosides, nucleotides, and their analogs could be made through a combinatorial chemistry approach, a large number of such compounds could be synthesized within months instead of decades, and large libraries could be developed. A combinatorial chemistry approach to nucleosides may also encourage a focus beyond previously addressed biological targets. For example, in the past nucleoside analogues were usually designed as potential inhibitors of DNA or RNA polymerases and several other enzymes and receptors, including inosine monophosphate dehydrogenase, protein kinases, and adenosine receptors. If a vast number of diversified nucleoside analogues could be created their use may extend far beyond these previously recognized biological targets, which would open a new era for the use of nucleoside analogues as human therapeutics.
The generation of combinatorial libraries of chemical compounds other than nucleosides, nucleotides, and their analogs by employing solid phase synthesis is well known in the art. For example, Geysen, et al. (Proc. Natl. Acac. Sci. USA, 3998 (1984)) describes the construction of a multi-amino acid peptide library; Houghton, et al. (Nature, 354, 84 (1991)) describes the generation and use of synthetic peptide combinatorial libraries for basic research and drug discovery, and Lam, et al. (Nature, 354, 82 (1991)) describes a method of synthesis of linear peptides on a solid support such as polystyrene or polyacrylamide resin. Although a combinatorial chemistry approach has been proven to work well with many types of compounds, there are numerous problems with the generation of nucleoside libraries. Among numerous other difficulties, most nucleoside analogues contain a sugar moiety and a nucleoside base, which are linked together through a glycosidic bond. The formation of the glycosidic bond can be achieved through a few types of condensation reactions. However, most of the reactions do not give a good yield of desired products, which may not be suitable to the generation of nucleoside libraries.
Moreover, the glycosidic bonds in many nucleosides are in labile to acidic condition, and many useful reactions in combinatorial chemistry approaches cannot be used in the generation of nucleoside analogue libraries. As a result, many researchers focused their attention to areas in pharmaceutical chemistry that appear to present an easier access to potential therapeutic molecules, and there seems to be a lack of methods for generating libraries of nucleosides and nucleotides using solid phase synthesis. Therefore, there is still a need to provide new nucleoside compounds and methods for generation of nucleoside and nucleotide libraries.